


The Three Stooges

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: A week-long snowstorm is expected to hit your city, and three overbearing Avengers insist on staying with you and your roommate for the duration of the blizzard.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/OFC, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Predictions of at least eight inches of snow for the entire week. The first precipitation expected to arrive late this evening. Many businesses and schools will most likely close down for the week. It is advised to stock up on food and supplies now before the worst of the blizzard hits.

You muted the TV, rolling your eyes at the over-dramatization of a bit of snowfall. Every year they said there would be some horrendous blizzard, and every year the city hardly got four inches. It was all a waste of concern, a waste of time. But as a teacher, you were sure that your place of work would be closed down without a doubt in preparation for the winter storm.

“Hey, I just got off the phone with Sam, and you’re not gonna believe this,” Ari, your best friend and roommate said as she walked into the living room.

“What am I not going to believe?”

“He’s insisting that he, Steve, and Bucky come stay with us for the week so that they can make sure we don’t run into any trouble during the snowstorm.”

“Please tell me you said absolutely not.”

She sat down on the couch next to you looking rather guilty. “He insisted. And you know I can’t say no to that man when he’s just trying to be a caring boyfriend.”

“So, why doesn’t he come alone? Surely we can make due with only one knight in shining armor as opposed to three.”

“You know how they are… like the three stooges. One of them can’t go anywhere without the others.”

“That must make things interesting for your sex life,” you said sarcastically.

She shoved your shoulder lightly in response. “You know what I mean.”

Two hours later a heavy fist was banging on the front door to the four-bedroom apartment that you and Ari owned. One of the extra bedrooms was set up as a home office because Ari was a columnist who worked from home. The other was a typical spare bedroom with a full-size bed and beige looking comforter. You were thankful for the extra space in a time like this.

“All right, all right, I’m fucking coming,” you hollered with clear annoyance in your voice at the door. You were just tying your hair back into a loose braid. You answered the door wearing your favorite Christmas pajama pants and a comfy sweatshirt.

“No need to get hostile, miss grumpy-butt,” Bucky said from behind three large grocery bags that were cradled in his arms.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” you retorted. If anyone was a grumpy-butt, it was the Winter Soldier.

Sam strutted into the living room without invitation, a towering stack of board games in his arms and a backpack hanging from his left shoulder that you assumed carried a ridiculous array of survival supplies. “We can all agree that you and Barnes are tied for grumpiest people on the planet. But anyway, where’s Ari?”

“She was finishing fixing up the air mattress in her office,” you explained. He headed down the hallway to greet his girlfriend without another word to you.

Bucky walked in and immediately headed for the kitchen, presumably to put up all the groceries the guys had brought for some unknown reason.

“We already had food, you know!” you called after him, but he ignored you.

That left you alone with Steve. He had three large duffle bags draped over his back. You assumed they were clothes and things for each of the guys since they would be staying for an entire week. Lord, you had no idea how you would put up with them for that long without going insane.

“Hi, Y/N.” Steve stood there smiling at you.

Here you were, already getting a little flustered at his presence. When Ari had started dating the Falcon, you’d tried to mentally prepare yourself for being around super-hot superheroes. For the most part, the insane level of attractiveness of the Avengers didn’t phase you. You could carry on a conversation with Bucky’s gorgeous self without blushing a single time. But Steve…. this man had a way of making you stumble over every other sentence that came out of your mouth. He was so fucking handsome and fit and powerful that you’d expect him to be cocky and kind of a dick, but in reality, he was the sweetest and most respectful man you had ever met. Each time that he said something charming or did something adorable, your heart melted a tiny bit more.

“Hi, Steve. How have you been?” you asked him as you motioned for him to come inside from the drafty hallway so that you could finally shut the front door.

“Pretty good, thanks. Busy with work, of course, but that’s nothing new.”

“I can relate to that,” you replied.

“Where should I set these,” he asked while gesturing at the heavy-looking bags he still carried on his back.

“Oh, right. Let me just show you. Follow me.” You walked down the long hallway, stopping at Ari’s room to tell Steve that he could drop off Sam’s bag just inside the door.

You then found Sam and Ari still in her office, trying to fit a full-size sheet on a queen-size air mattress. “Who’s sleeping here?” Steve wondered.

“Well, that’s for you and Bucky to sort out amongst yourselves,” you informed him.

“Right… I’m sure Buck will enjoy the ambiance in here,” he said as he threw a bag down. “Where will I be sleeping?”

“Right this way, my lord,” you teased him, and he followed you to the spare bedroom to drop off the final duffel bag.

Three days went by of the same routine. Sam cooked some variation of a fancy breakfast for everyone each morning. Groggy faces gathered around the living room TV to watch the morning weather report on the blizzard, and then after about ten minutes of boring news, Bucky would insist on changing it to some sort of sitcom like Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Lunch usually consisted of something easy like sandwiches. Bellies full once more, everyone would sit on the floor at the coffee table and compete in fierce rounds of various board and card games. It appeared that Avengers were sore losers.

For dinner, neither Steve nor Bucky could navigate their way around a kitchen, so it was up to you and Ari to handle it each night. You found yourself subconsciously selecting recipes for foods that you knew to be favorites of a particular blond-haired super-soldier. And then the nights always ended with Christmas movie marathons since the holiday was only a couple of weeks away.

It was all quite uneventful until the fourth day. Steve had been doing some of the guys’ laundry, but while the clothes were in the dryer, he fell asleep on the couch. You had your own load of clothes to wash and dry but didn’t want to wake him. You asked Bucky to come and get the men’s clothes out once they were done, and then you put yours in the dryer. You then went to the kitchen to wash up some dishes and organize things a bit, but when you returned to the laundry room forty-five minutes later, you were in for a lovely surprise.

Steve was standing in front of the open dryer door, holding up a pair of your lacy underwear with a confused and embarrassed look on his face. When he spotted you in the doorway, the redness in his cheeks deepened intensely.

“Ummm… Y/N…. sorry….ummm,” he stammered while tossing your panties back in the machine like they were made of fire.

“Bucky already got you guys’ clothes out. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

He scratched at the back of his neck, clearly feeling awkward. “No, I’m sorry…. Were those… um… were those yours?”

A smirk slowly spread across your lips. Steve Rogers was apparently very interested in the sorts of things you wore under your clothes. “They sure were. Want me to model ‘em for ya, Cap?”

It was such a ridiculous thing to let slip out of your mouth, but you couldn’t take it back now.

His eyes widened dramatically. “I mean… I wouldn’t… say no… but… wait, that was a joke, wasn’t it?”

You bit your lip, trying not grin at the fact that he had definitely been hoping that was a real offer. “Sure, Cap,” you said vaguely before walking around him to begin folding your laundry. He stood there silently for a moment before leaving the laundry room without another word.

When you stepped out of the shower in the bathroom attached to your room, you had no explanation for why you slipped into the very same underwear you’d caught Steve examining earlier. You also had no idea why they were the only thing you wore under your large fluffy robe as you crept down the dark hallway and softly knocked on the spare-bedroom door where Steve was probably getting ready for bed.

He opened the door barely a second later. “Y/N? Is everything all right?”

You didn’t answer his question, choosing to ask your own in return. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” He stepped back and allowed you to walk through the doorway before gently shutting the door behind you. “What’s going on?” he tried again.

He was wearing navy blue pajama pants that hung low on his hips. No shirt. His hair was damp. He must have just showered as well. You untied your robe before you could lose your nerve.

As it dropped to reveal your sexy attire of only those underwear that Steve had seen before, his eyes scanned over you first in surprise and then in delight. “What do you think?” you asked him in your best seductive tone.

“Doll, you look good enough to eat,” he said before closing the gap between you and hastily lifting you into his arms as your mouths connected hungrily.

You let out a delightful squeal as Steve threw you onto the bed and set out to devour you.


	2. Chapter 2

The blizzard had finally ended, leaving New York City draped in a perfect blanket of snow. At least it was perfect for about five seconds until all the snowplows came through the streets and shoveled it all into giant piles of snowy mixtures of brown street sludge. There were pockets of the beautiful white blanket remaining in a few places, however, and the guys were insisting on taking advantage of the more than promised ten inches and having a little sledding adventure at the compound.

You were so relieved that the snow storm was over, having been nearly fed up with three individuals of the male variety for days now. The fact that you and Steve had secretly started sleeping together didn’t make him any less annoying than the other two. You weren’t sure where the situation with Steve was heading; you sort of hoped that it would be more than a casual thing, but you didn’t know if he felt the same. So, the two of you had made an unspoken agreement to keep it on the down-low, at least until the blizzard was over and you weren’t stuck in a house with three other people. Then, you would have the space and privacy to have a proper conversation with him about what you both wanted.

You were woken up that morning by Ari opening your door and shouting, “Get up! Blizzard’s over! We’re going sledding!”

You grabbed the extra pillow on your bed and pulled it over your face while letting out a long and miserable groan. “Why? Where? How?”

“Because everyone is tired of being cooped up. At the Avengers compound. And with sleds, obviously,” she explained before shutting your door again. You could hear her footsteps heading to the kitchen.

By the time you got dressed in your cutest winter clothes, in an effort to impress Steve, everyone had already gathered at the table eating slices of banana nut bread that Sam had baked the night before. You punctuated your entrance with another overdramatic groan of despair.

“You too, huh?” Bucky said grumpily. “I’m allergic to nature, what’s your excuse?”

So Bucky didn’t want to do the sledding either. You were loathe to admit that Sam might have had a point about the two of you being the most grumpy people in your friend group.

“My excuse is that I’m allergic to all of you, and I just want to have the house to myself for the first time in ages while you all go make fools of yourselves in the snow.”

Steve pointed a finger at you. “I take offense to that, doll.”

You bit your lip, not commenting on the pet name, but Steve’s best pal had surely noticed it.

“Doll, huh?” Bucky asked Steve.

Steve glanced at you nervously. You kept your expression blank.

“Uh, I call all the ladies that, remember Buck?”

“No, not all the ladies… just the ones you’re sweet on.”

Sam’s eyebrows had risen to his hairline, clearly catching on to the situation. “Oh fuck, you two have been sleeping together, haven’t you?” He was gesturing accusingly between you and Steve.

“That’s none of your business, Sam,” Steve said sternly.

You gave a defeated sigh as you sat down in the man’s lap and stole a piece of his banana bread. “You might as well have said yes, Steve. Everyone knows that ‘none of your business’ is a confirmation.”

“Well now they do,” he argued, trying to blame you for your new relationship being found out so easily.

“No, she’s right,” Ari said, “saying ‘none of your business’ made it obvious that it’s true.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Just means nobody will think it’s weird when we share a sled today.”

“What makes you assume I’d share a sled with you,” you wondered with a smirk.

“Probably the same thing that made you assume I’d share my banana bread with you,” he countered before planting a quick kiss on your lips.

You blushed a little, but smiled happily.

“Oh god, now I really don’t wanna go,” Bucky complained. “You four are gonna be doing mushy couple things all day, and I’m gonna be forced to witness it.”

“Suck it up, Boo Bear,” Steve teased him, and everyone at the table died with laughter. Even Bucky couldn’t fight the chuckles that broke through his trained grimace.

The compound was a picturesque landscape right now. A winter wonderland. The sun was gleaming brightly off the surface of the snow, making it all glisten and nearly blind you. Luckily, you’d remembered to bring sun-glasses. The guys had procured three Flexible Flyer style sleds from one of the compound buildings, and now they were already discussing races and wager terms. You should have known they’d turn this into a competition.

“Absolutely not!” you said as Steve tried to coax you onto the sled you would be sharing.

“Come on, doll. Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you to go far too fast because you’ll be trying to beat Sam and Ari and Bucky to the bottom of the hill. I think I’ll just wait until you’re done racing.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled it to his lips, giving you sweet little kisses on each of your knuckles. “I won’t let anything bad happen. I promise. We’ll win the race, and we’ll do it safely.”

“You’re certain I won’t end up tumbling off into the snow?”

“One hundred percent. I’ll keep my arm around you the entire time.”

And he kept his promise. You sat at the front end of the sled, legs bunched up and fingers gripping the sides tensely. Steve pushed off after Sam’s count of three, and then he jumped on right behind you with grace, wrapped his arm snugly around your stomach, and used his other hand to hold onto the sled and steer.

Of course the two of you made it to the bottom first. The combined weight of you pulling the sled rapidly down the hill paired with the immense force with which Steve had pushed off was a perfect recipe for victory. Bucky had the same push-off force, but his sled was too light to make it down the hill quickly enough. Conversely, Sam and Ari had flown down the hill pretty fast, but Sam hadn’t pushed off as strongly as Steve had.

You gave Steve a celebratory kiss, and he lifted you into his arms, twirling you in a circle with a blissful grin on his face. You were pretty sure he didn’t want this to just be a casual thing either. The future looked optimistic for the two of you.


End file.
